


Me in your arms

by JustJules



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, M/M, Multi, Sad, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016, feel free to kick me out, it's really sad, sorry fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Grantaire almost hugged Enjolras and one time he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me in your arms

1.

“Oh Joly. If you want her to love you, you must be elegant! Go to Staub and buy a pair of trousers of double-milled cloth” Bahorel leaned against the wall as he took one of the domino tiles.

Joly looked at him unsteadily. Somewhere from the other side of the room Grantaire shouted: “At what price?”

He got up and crossed the room and then sat near Joly.

“Are you interested in buying them, Grantaire?”  Bahorel laughed  “Do you want to impress someone? A beautiful mistress?”

Grantaire snorted and untied his necktie.

“My dearest Bahorel. I never have to impress woman”

The three of them didn’t notice Enjolras approaching them. The blond put his hands on the back of R’s chair and looked at his friends.

“Are you leaving? They are closing soon”

Grantaire looked up at the leader and stretched his arm wrapping it around Enjolras’ waist.

But before he could embrace the blond, Enjolras moved and stormed out of the room.

Grantaire sighed. Maybe next time…

 

2.

It wasn’t a secret that Enjolras sometimes was clumsy. When he was thinking about the things he had to do, he just wasn’t paying attention to the road and the obstacles.

And now he was thinking about something important. Enjolras crossed the street holding a book in his hand. He waved his hand in order to stop the carriage. He busied himself in the text and he didn’t even notice Grantaire passing him. When the carriage stopped, Enjolras tried to hop on, but of course he didn’t stop reading. Unfortunately, his foot was caught between the steps and the man stumbled. But before he hit the ground, he felt arms around his middle. He turned around and saw Grantaire smiling at him.

“You need to be more careful, Monsieur”

Enjolras only mumbled quiet “thank you” and disappeared inside the carriage.

 

3.

“Raise the glasses for our leader” shouted Grantaire drunkenly  “Can you imagine he is only 24? And he is so smart! Let’s sing my friends! For Enjolras!”

Then he got up and climbed on the table which creaked loudly and before anybody could stop him he started singing.

“La République nous appelle!”

Enjolras sighed loudly and hit the table with his top hat.

“Friends! We have to be prepared!"

But it was hopeless. Soon after Grantaire had started singing, also Bossuet and Bahorel joined him. And now even if Enjolras tried to scream, no one would hear him.

“Sachons vaincre ou sachons périr!”

Courfeyrac got up and put his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder.

“At least they are singing about our motherland. Relax, Enjolras. Grantaire is trying to help us”

Enjolras looked at his friend and huffed. It was time to go back to his lodgings. The blond grabbed his hat and opened the door of back room of Musain. But he couldn’t go out. There was something keeping him and not letting him go. He looked back and… it wasn’t something. It was someone.

“Grantaire, let me go.”

“No. Never” muttered Grantaire

Not knowing what to do, Enjolras pushed him away and left the café.

 

4.

The fourth time Grantaire tried to embrace Enjolras, should be rather called the time Enjolras tried to hug Grantaire.

The December 1831 was cold and it was snowing almost every day. Living near Musain, Grantaire decided not to take his coat and left only in his vest. Before he arrived to the café, he was freezing. People wearing warm coats and cloaks looked at him as he was insane. When he opened the door of Musain, his fingers were already blue. He entered the Les Amis de l'ABC’s room and almost bumped into Enjolras who was taking off his coat.

“Let me help you, chef” said Grantaire as he helped Enjolras to take off his clothes and then hanged it.

“Grantaire, mon Dieu, your hands!”  the blond took his friend’s hands in his “did you forget your coat? You are freezing!”

Grantaire was surprised. Why was Enjolras so concerned about his health? And why was he holding his hands? But he was even more surprised, when Enjolras put his hands on his shoulders and leaned a little bit. And Grantaire was sure that he will embrace him. But then Enjolras looked seriously at him and stepped back.

“Remember to take your coat next time. It’s too cold to wear only vest” he said and he left Grantaire alone.

 

5.

Grantaire knew people from the Richefeu’s. He even studied with some of them. That’s why when Enjolras said that he needs someone to go there and talk with them about their plans, he agreed to go. Because Grantaire knew how to talk them. He couldn’t just go there and make a speech about injustice and revolution. No one would listen to him. But there was one way to convince the artisans. He just had to play with them, drink with them. If he did, he was sure they’d listen to him. And if he let them win - they’d join Enjolras’ revolution.

When he heard the familiar voice in the bar, he had already talked to five men and all of them agreed with him. But then he felt a hand on his forearm and when he looked up he meet Enjolras’ angry eyes.

“Come with me.” he said and stormed out. Grantaire rolled his eyes and looked at the man he was playing with.

“He thinks I am his wife” he mumbled and left the buildling.

Outside Enjolras was standing with his arms crossed.

“What do you think you are doing?! I asked you to help us! Oh wait, you were the one who offered his help! You want me to trust you but you do nothing!”

“Enjolras”

“I thought that you will help us!”

“Enjolras.”

“Yes? What do you want?”

“I talked to them. Five of them agreed to join you. They will tell their friends”

“What?”

"While we played, I talked to them. I am sorry If I made you think otherwise”

Grantaire held out his hand. The blond looked at him surprised and took his hand.

“I am sorry”

And then he was gone.

But Grantaire could still feel the warmth where Enjolras’ hand was placed on his.

 

+1

The bullet that pierced Grantaire didn’t kill him immediately. He lied on the cold floor. He heard gunshots. He saw the blood coming from his side. And he felt the pain. Terrible pain.

Was Enjolras still alive? Was he breathing? Maybe he still had time to safe him.

“Put those bodies on the floor. Someone will clean this mess later” Grantaire heard the National Guardsman.

He closed his eyes. If he try to fall asleep, the death will come sooner. But he couldn’t sleep. With each passing minute, he was colder and he was more and more numb.

He turned and saw Enjolras’ lifeless body. His lips were parted and eyed closed. And Grantaire had never seen him look so innocent. He wrapped his arm around leader’s body. This time he didn’t run away, he didn’t shouted at him. He just peacefully rested his head on Grantaire’s arm.

Dark haired man closed his eyes and in his mind he still saw Enjolras’ smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry...
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr: desmoulinx.tumblr.com


End file.
